Un abrazo a pequeña escala
by Karerina
Summary: Año nuevo¡¡ y alguien quiere un abrazo...


No es la fecha indicada (lo se, lo seXD) Pero tenia que subirlo y no me aguante hasta el prox. añoXD que mas, que mas...aah¡¡ palu i love u with all my hearts you know XD y nada de lo que hay aqui, es mio XD esup, ojala que le guste ^^

"**Un abrazo a pequeña escala"**

No era una fecha cualquiera, había esperado todo un año por este momento. Solo necesitaba una excusa para poder hacerlo y, esta, sin duda, era la mejor. Todo el mundo en año nuevo se abrazaba.

Lo único que quería era desearle un buen año, salud y por sobretodo felicidad, lo cual en ningún caso era un crimen, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso como si estuviese al borde de cometer alguna atrocidad?

Debía estar sereno y templado, de lo contrario todas sus intenciones serían fallidas y tendría que resignarse a esperar otros 365 días más.

El plan era simple y lo sabía de memoria: Acercársele discretamente momentos antes de las 12 y así, ser él quién le regalase el primer abrazo. Pero el solo hecho de imaginar tenerlo estrechado contra su pecho lo hacía adoptar un leve tono azulado en su rostro por olvidar completamente el respirar.

Las 11:30 pm y todavía no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo. Sabía que se encontraba en el lugar más apartado de la terraza donde Rogers los había llevado para ver los fuegos artificiales. Pero no lograba reunir el valor suficiente como para acercársele.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, o era falta de valor o las circunstancias no le eran propicias. Sin embargo, este año iba a ser diferente. Él lo iba a hacer diferente.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos, empuñándolas en un intento de auto animarse. Se giró lenta, pero decididamente hacia donde él estaba, todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que una mano rugosa, larga, delgada y delicada lo detuvo. Rogers lo llamaba para entregarle su vaso con sus tradicionales 12 uvas.

Se arrimó apesadumbrado a la mesa donde las copitas alineadas lucían orgullosas sus granitos de vid. Rogers las fue repartiendo hasta solamente quedar tres en la mesa, Las rojas para Mello y las otras verdes para él y para Near.

Mello amaba las uvas rojas, pero dejó a Matt elegir primero. El pelirrojo prefirió la copa de uvas verdes sin pepas, sabía a la perfección lo que ocurriría si tan solo se le pasara por la mente tomar la copita de otro color.

Mello cogió sus uvas disponiéndose a partir, cuando una perversa sonrisa se asomó a sus labios y rápidamente cambio el recipiente que había tomado segundos antes.

Matt se quedó mirando la copa solitaria que yacía en la mesa. A él no le apetecían para nada las uvas rojas, pero sabía cuánto disfrutaba el peliblanco degustar esos granos verdes que tenía en sus manos. Seguramente Mello sabía de la preferencia de Nate y por eso había cambiado las copas.

Matt ahora miraba el brillante recipiente que poseía, se quedó examinándolo minuciosamente por varios minutos hasta que vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo que cierto peliblanco se acercaba. Velozmente volvió a intercambiar las copas, quedándose él con la colorada vid. De una manera torpe giró sobre sus talones para poder escapar, pero el destino quiso que se tropezara pasando a llevar suavemente el hombro de Nate.

Una mirada fugaz, un balbuceado "lo siento" y una rápida caminata con la cabeza gacha eran suficientes para esa noche.

Solo quedaban segundos para que las doce campanadas llegasen y los fuegos artificiales iluminaran el cielo, llenando la atmósfera de tantas emociones como colores y formas pudiesen tener. Matt aguardaba ese momento en silencio, en completo mutismo observaba como esos preciados segundos de los cuales dependía su futuro, pasaban irremediablemente para ir a convertirse en parte de su pasado.

Las campanadas del reloj retumbaban en sus oídos y se maldecía internamente por su timidez. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio la faz radiante de su peliblanco disfrutar de sus 12 granitos verdes.

Medianoche y todo su plan se había ido al suelo. Vio, para su sorpresa, tranquilamente como Rogers se acercaba a la persona que no había podido sacar de su mente desde ya hacía dos años. Con resignación vio como lo estrechaba en su pecho y besaba paternalmente su frente. La envidia, raramente no se había hecho presente esa noche. Matt no envidiaba a Rogers por haberle arrebatado su primer abrazo del año, después de todo, siempre habría otro año nuevo esperándole.

Terminó de comer sus uvas y se dirigió a la baranda del inmenso balcón. Estaban en un veinteavo piso y le gustaba mirar las diminutas luces de la ciudad que se perdían muy lejos en el horizonte. Planeaba seguir allí el resto de la velada, no le interesaba abrazar a gente extraña y desearles buenas intenciones con frases manoseadas y más que aprendidas para después no cruzarse palabras durante el resto del año. Quería permanecer solo, en silencio, aunque el murmullo de la multitud y los fuegos artificiales no le ayudaran mucho.

Una pequeña figura blanca se posó a su lado con la vista clavada en el cielo. El silencio apretó su garganta y todas las cosas que con tanto esfuerzo e infinitos sentimientos había planeado decir en esa fecha tan especial, habían quedado trancadas y estancadas por la culpa de sus malditos nervios. No volteó a mirarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, saldría escapando de nuevo, y quería, necesitaba, pasar aunque fuese un tiempo indirecto en su compañía.

Nate se acercó un poco más.

-Me costó encontrarte- El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al sentir una pequeña y fría mano que se acurrucaba tímidamente en la suya temiendo el ser rechazada. Los ojos del pelirrojo se volvieron presurosos hacia los de Nate, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta - Fe-feliz año nuevo, Matt-

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mail, quien volteó nuevamente su vista hacia el horizonte, mientras Near se sonrojaba imperceptiblemente al sentirse correspondido cuando la mano de Matt se aferró fuertemente a la suya.

El pelirrojo había tenido razón, este año había sido diferente. Había comenzado con un abrazo a pequeña escala.

**FIN.**


End file.
